Blood God Part 2 - Rave Party
by Pedro Pacheco
Summary: A Buffy / Blade crossover - Check out Part 1


# **Buffy, The Vampire Slayer / ****Blade**

in

## Blood God

### ** **

### **PART 2 – RAVE PARTY**

SUNNYDALE - PRESENT DAY

Buffy sighed. Mr.Giles took an eternity to get to the point.

-Well, Buffy -he said- I received a box from Europe. It contained several tomes which I immediately began to read and analyse.

-Oh, big surprise!- said Buffy.

-Humph... Anyway, I came upon a book containing several myths and prophecies concerning a human/vampire hybrid dubbed the Day walker and his involvement in the coming of the Blood God, La Magra.

-What the heck is La Magra?- asked Buffy.

-The tome isn't entirely clear on that, since it appears that it's just the first volume in a series of two. I would get a much clearer idea if I could read the other volume. Unfortunately, that book wasn't enclosed in this package.

-Groovy! But I'm still, like, without a clue to what the hell you're talking about.

-Well from what I could understand, La Magra "fell" on Earth millennia ago, and represents the essence of vampirism. He began to infect humans and turning them into vampires until a sorcerer managed to perform a ritual which destroyed the physical form of the Blood God. But his spirit survived, although another ritual is necessary to bring him back to human form. During that ritual he briefly possesses the body of a vampire and draws energy to "rebuild" his own form.

-That's all pretty sketchy. And what about the Day walker?

-Well, there lies another story, Buffy... - replied Giles, with a serious tone.

TOKYO 

Yojiro is afraid for the first time in a long time. Until today, he felt powerful, invincible. But now as he looks to the dark-clad man he knows that he's going to die in a gruesome manner, just like his brothers seconds ago.

And nothing can avoid it.

- Shit!-thinks Blade- If this fuckin´ train doesn't stop now,I´m gonna keep lookin at this sucker and he's gonna know I don't want to kill him now.

The hunter's plan consisted of putting the scare on the Asian bloodsucker so that he would lead him to his lair and the book on La Magra.

With a well thought and dramatic movement, Blade swipes his long overcoat aside, showing the submachine gun in his hip holster to his adversary.

Yojiro looks at the gun and the train stops.

The doors open, and seeing his chance, the Japanese jumps through it and starts to run. He feels a little sting in his leg, but ignores it as he runs up the subway station ramp.

When the doors open, Blade takes a small dart from his belt. The vampire starts to run and Blade throws the dart, hitting his leg. The Asian ignores this completely and continues his escape.

The hunter grins and leaves the train calmly. The doors close and it continues its trip.

Alone in the station, Blade reaches again for his belt, taking a small monitor for the tracking device the dart held.

-A little trick I learned from a web crawling friend of mine... - he thinks as he begins to walk, following the signal in the monitor.

SUNNYDALE

-The Day walker - continued Giles - is the son of a human who was bitten by a vampire during her pregnacy.Normally the phoetus wouldn't resist the shock of the mother's death and resurrection. However, the book refers of a prophecy concerning such a baby who'll grow to become a half-vampire, who due to his human condition can withstand the sun's rays.

-How is that possible? - asked Buffy.

-The book doesn't clarify that point. It refers only to the role that the Daywalker´s blood plays in the Blood God's resurrection ritual.

It is essential for that.

-So, what's that got to do with us?

-According to the prophecy, the coming of the Blood God should have already had happened. We should have noticed something like that. 

Unfortunately, I would need the second volume to have a more complete vision of the situation.

Anyway, since we know the Hell Mouth attracts this type of creatures, I thought you should know about this and apply some more cautions and alertness in your patrols.

-Sure thing!- said Buffy thinking about her patrolling with Angel. Hard to keep attention with him around.

TOKYO 

Yojiro enters the warehouse running and startling all the vampires that are hanging there.

-Pick up your weapons! - he yells - We're in danger!

Blade takes a peek inside the warehouse through a panelled side-window.

He sees about twenty vampires, all reaching for automatic weapons stashed in crates.

He draws his own weapon, thinking this is going to be a good fight.

Somebody throws an AK-47 assault rifle to Yojiro.His girlfriend, Kune,looks at him and notices the small dart in his leg.

- Yojiro...- she starts, when something flies through a window landing with a metallic sound right in the middle of their group.

The vampires look at a small cylinder in the ground.

Outside, Blade presses the termite grenade's remote trigger.

The grenade explodes with a loud bang and a blinding flash. The explosion's impact sends several vampires flying against the wooden crates, smashing them. Some get impaled in the wooden wreckage and disintegrate immediatly.Others just lay down temporarily knocked out.

Yojiro and Kune weren't close enough to be much affected by the explosion and jump behind the still intact crates, pointing their guns at the air, looking for their enemy.

Blade jumps through the window, and opens fire while in midst air.

The two vampires who are closer to the window twist due to the impact of several silver bullets and immediately turn into dust.

The vampire hunter lands and rolls behind a crate. The other vampires open fire, hitting only the wooden container and sending splinters everywhere.

Blade stands and fires over the crate. A vampire gets a couple bullets in the head, which explodes sending brains everywhere. His body turns to dust before even hitting the ground. Yojiro fires at the side of his crate, forcing Blade to duck.

Blade starts to replace the empty magazine he just ejected from the submachine gun, when a vampire who's just recovered from the explosion jumps him.

The hunter throws both legs up front, hitting the vampire full force in the face. The Asian ghoul falls backwards. Blade takes a stake from his leg holster and throws it, hitting the vampires dead in the chest.

The bloodsucker crumbles to dust.

Yojiro fires again, forcing Blade to leave his crumbling shelter.

He quickly runs to a nearby crate while everything around him erupts in a cloud of dust and splinters hammered down by the vampire's bullets.

-You can't kill us all! - shouts Yojiro, while he replaces the magazine of his AK-47. - There's too much of us for you!

-We'll see about that,fucker!- grunts Blade. He rises again, opening fire.

NEW YORK

He smiles while he follows the young blonde. To think he once despised those affected by the vampirism condition. He was a fool, but no more now.

He quickens the step until he reaches the blonde. She gets startled but turns around to see a gruff, but kind looking, middle aged man looking at her and smiling.

- My name's Whistler - he says- Care to join me for a snack?

NEXT: Whistler has a close encounter with something very unpleasent.Blade gets his hands on the book and heads to Sunnydale on a collision course with Buffy, while Spike and Dru prepare to enter the fray.

Staytuned!


End file.
